An international symposium on the Cellular Basis of Chemical messengers in the Digestive System will be held on January 17-19, 1980, on the campus of UCLA. The purpose is to bring together approximately thirty leading scientists from a wide variety of disciplines to discuss the current status of the cellular basis for the neuroendocrine control of the digestive system. Emphasis will be placed on the sharing of the same peptides and amines by neurons and endocrine cells, and also on the mechanisms of synthesis, storage and discharge of these substances. The proceedings of the Symposium will be published by Academic Press as a volume of the UCLA Forum in Medical Sciences series.